warriorcats_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Swiftstar's Law Allegiances
WindClan: Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat Medicine cat: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom Warriors: '' ''Crowfeather - dark gray tom Badgerfang - black and white tom whose face is striped like a badger's Whitetail - small white she-cat Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes Harespring - ''brown and white tom'' Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat Sunstrike - tortoishell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Apprentices: Furzepaw - gray-and-white she-cat; Heathertail's apprentice Whiskerpaw - light brown tom; Owlwhisker's apprentice Boulderpaw - large pale gray tom; Swallowtail's apprentice Queens: Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Crowfeather's kits: Swiftkit: three moons older than Breezekit, snowy white she-kit with green eyes. Breezekit: three moons younger than Swiftkit, black tom with amber eyes and thorn-sharp claws.) Elders: Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom Tornear - tabby tom RiverClan Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom Medicine cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat Warriors: Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat Mintfur - light gray tabby tom Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom Mallownose - light brown tabby tom Robinwing - tortoishell-and-white tom Beetlewhisker - brown-and-white tabby tom Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat Grasspelt - light brown tom Nightsong - smoky black she-cat with blue eyes '' ''Apprentices: Scarpaw - dark gray tom with leaf-green eyes and a scar that goes on top of his eye; Icewing's apprentice Streampaw - tortoishell she-cat with green eyes; Pebblefoot's apprentice Hillpaw - pale gray tom with icy blue eyes; Reedwhisker's apprentice Brookpaw - light brown she-cat with amber eyes; Petalfur's apprentice Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat; the medicine cat apprentice, Mothwing's apprentice Spotpaw - golden spotted she-cat; Minnowtail's apprentice Queens: Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat Mosspelt - tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Beetlewhisker's kits: Frostkit, a blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes. Silverkit: silver she-kit with blue eyes.) Elders: Dapplenose -mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with one jet-black forepaw Deputy: Rowanclaw - ginger tom Medicine cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom Warriors: Tawnypelt - tortoishell she-cat with green eyes Olivenose - tortoishell she-cat Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet Scorchfur - dark gray tom Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat Pinenose - black she-cat Ferretclaw - cream-and-gray tom Starlingwing - ginger tom Apprentices: Poolpaw - pale, gray and white tom Daisypaw - white and creamy she-cat Marigoldpaw - golden tabby she-cat Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom Queens: Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out all angles (mother of Scorchfur's kits: Funkit, a spiky- furred, pale gray she-kit. Frogkit, a large tabby tom. Toadkit, a gray she-kit.) Ivytail - black, white and tortoishell she-cat Elders: Cedarheart - dark gray tom Tallpoppy - light brown tabby she-cat ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat Medicine cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom Warriors: Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat Dovewing - pale smoky gray she-cat Lionblaze - a golden tabby tom Cinderheart - a gray tabby she-cat Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Graystripe - long-haired gray tom Blossomfall - tortoishell and white she-cat Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes Icecloud - white she-cat Foxleap - reddish tabby tom Hazeltail - a gray and white she-cat Brackenfur - a golden brown tabby tom Apprentices: Twistpaw - a dappled light-brown tabby she-cat; Hazeltail's apprentice Cherrypaw - a ginger she-cat; Foxleap's apprentice Molepaw - a cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes; Icecloud's apprentice Stonepaw - a blue gray tom with blue eyes, Mistypaw's brother; Cinderheart's apprentice Mistypaw - a blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes, Stonepaw's sister; Dovewing's apprentice Applepaw - a mottled brown she-cat; Ivypool's apprentice Queens: Sorreltail - tortoishell-and-white she-cat (mother to Brackenfur's kits: Lightingkit, a golden tabby she-kit with a white muzzle. Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches. Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit.) Ferncloud - pale gray, with darker flecks, she-cat with green eyes Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Poppyfrost - tortoishell she-cat Elders: Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat Purdy - plump tabby with a gray muzzle, a former loner